Corrector of all Stories
by Mythical Assassin
Summary: Jack has taken it opon himself to be the corrector of all stories. Mary-Sues look out, here comes Cap'n Jack Sparrow!
1. Jennifer's story

I walked down the main street of Port Royal, tossing my glistening blond hair back over my perfect shoulders, A light breeze caching my hair behind me making it and my silk skirt fan out gracefully in the wind.  
  
The common folk of Port Royal stopped to kneel at my perfect feet as I passed, murmuring words of shock and wonder.  
  
I saw the form of a man walking toward me, as he came closer he knelt at my feet.  
  
'Rise Jack Sparrow'  
  
'My lady' he said rising before me, 'I come to beg of you a favor' pleading in his eyes.  
  
'Anything for you my love,'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Siting back in her chair the author of the words written above sighed in pure joy, reading though what she had just written, then her eyes fell on something written after "anything for you my love".  
  
~*~*~  
  
Drawing his sword from its scabbard Caption Jack Sparrow swung it high in the air, and brought it down to the lady's neck cleanly removing her over large head from her shoulders.  
  
Jack Sparrow, Caption of the Black Pearl, smiled down at the bleeding headless body in front of him. 'Interesting. anything was it?' he said to the cheers of the people of Port Royal.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What the hell! How did that get there?" Cried the author.  
  
"I put tha' there, 'lot better then an'thing you'd come up with!" Said a familiar voice behind the author, making her jump so that she fell gracelessly backwards out of her chair.  
  
The author still lying on the floor stared straight up in to the dark eyes of Caption Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Uhhh." Was the only sound that came from her.  
  
"Well 'ello to you to love, now get up so we can talk."  
  
The author (still lying on the floor) gasped, "OhMyGod! Johnny Depp! How did you get in here?"  
  
"That's where you've got me wrong, I'm not this 'Depp' person you people keep talkin' 'bout, I'm Jack Sparrow, Caption of the black pearl, pirate, and corrector of all stories that concerns me or any of my crew." He said this last part with a mocking bow. "Now that we 'ave that taken care of, what's you name?"  
  
Trying desperately to get her dignity back the author stands up and says, "My name is Jennifer. And would you mind telling me how you got in here?"  
  
"Well Jenny, I seem to remember tellin' you that I'm the Corrector of all Stories Concernin' me or my crew. Meanin' that I go 'round correctin' a bad story here and there. But you, you keep making these terrible stories, giving me no time to do anything. Now, what I need is your sworn word that you will stop writing this nonsense." Jack Sparrow warned her, drawing his sword.  
  
"No! I can't stop writing it! The reviewers love it! They love me! I have to keep writing it!" Jennifer screeched hugging her keyboard to her chest.  
  
"I thought that's what you'd say. There anything else?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Alright then." Jack Sparrow swung the sword, and as easily as he had in the story, he removed her head, and let the body, in two parts now, fall to the floor.  
  
"What a mess." Remarked William stepping from the shadows.  
  
"Yeah, but it gets the job done." Replied Sparrow cleaning he's sword off on her shirt. "So where do we go next?"  
  
Will pulled a peace of paper out of a pocket. "This says there is one in California that need taking care of."  
  
"Well then, California, here we come!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
The end.  
  
So how did you like it? I don't know where I got this idea, it just popped in to my head, savvy? ( 


	2. Ashley's story

In jail. Again. Me, Cassandra Hawk, Captain of the Golden Tear, most feared ship in the Caribbean. Oh yes, you thought that was the Black Pearl, right? Most people do, most people are stupid.

I am bored so I decide I want out.

"Guard? Can you come here please?"

The Guard came. All men come when I call.

"What would you like mam?" the guard asked.

The man across from me is watching me. He is a strange looking man with beads in his hair.

I 'accidentally' drop me hat "oops" I bend down giving them a very nice 'view'. I am very beautiful, I know this, and I use this. It's too easy. Standing back up I ask the guard, "Would you mind letting me out?" The guard still in shock, said 'OK' and opened the cell door.

Stepping out I pushed him up against the bars, he hit his head and fell to the floor, then I kicked him in the stomach, "That was for looking." I told him even though he was unconscious.

Walking up to the other sell I ask, "what is your name?"

"Who, me?" he asked dumbly.

"Do you see anyone else?" I say as I roll my eyes.

"Oh, aye, me name be Captain Jack Sparrow, please take me with you, I think I be in love with ya."

"Of course you are, but I am looking for Will Turner, I heard you new where he is."

"Aye I do. He be at th' black smith, please, please, let me out."

"No, Goodbye." I left. I told you he is stupid. And I am a pirate, now off to find William _my_ one true love.

There is the black smith. I walk in, there he is, my Will. Looking over his shoulder I see someone behind him "What are you doing here Jack? I left you at the jail!"

"That's 'Caption' Jack Sparrow. And as for what I am doing here, just watching, young William said he wanted to take care of this one." Jack said taking a step back to make it clear he was going to stay out of it. 

"Thank you, Jack." And Will jumped forward drawing his sword, Giving Cassandra just enough time to draw hers as well.

"But Will, I love you! And you love me!!" cried Cassandra, gasping for breath.

"No, I love Elizabeth." Will said before taking a stab for Cassandra's neck.

"But I killed Elizabeth!" she managed to gasp out before the sword slit her throat.

Will stared as the corps fell before spinning to Jack, "What did she mean?"

"'Bout what?" Jack asked innocently

"Elizabeth!" Will Cried desperately

Jack sighed "Relax William, your bonny lass is fine. She is only dead in this authors story. Now speaking of which we better be going." Jack headed for the door.

"Wait, I have some questions." Will stated, holding his ground.

Jack rolled his eyes swinging back to Will. "And what might thoughs be? Why are we doing this? What I mean about 'This Story'? Why is the sky blue?"

"Yes. Well not about the sky, but the other stuff. And how can we just go around killing people?" 

Jack stared at Will for a second, then sighed. "All right, I'll tell you. We do this because if we don't are world will be destroyed, savvy? And this story? Well, every person who writes a story makes a small world of there own, most of these are fine, they only effect are world a little and for a short time. But some of them, like this one" he added waving a hand at the body. "Are just to terrible, to different form the real thing. You get to many of these then, 'Boom'"

"Boom?"

"Yeah, 'Boom,' our universe is gone, destroyed, just like that." Jack finished, leaning back on the closed door.

A little shaken at this revelation, Will asked his next question. "And the Author?"

"Well you see, we don't actually kill the author, just that part of them that makes them want to write, the little place in there mind they go to write stuff like this. They can still write, just nothing to destructive." 

"But that other one, you asked her to promise not to write like that again."

"Yes, see if she swears to clean up her act, she can still write, I'll just keep an eye on her for awhile. Now," Jack said clapping his hand together "Anymore questions?"

"Yes, about my Fath-" Started Will thinking cents Jack seemed to be in a mood for explaining things, then…

"Good!" Jack interrupted loudly "Lets get going then." As he walked out the door.

Will sighed, "Well, off to kill the authors imagination we go" And fallow Jack out the door.

*~*~*

After finishing her quick confronts call with one of her friends about what color short Will should be wearing, Ashley got back to her computer desk. Flicking the mouse to turn off the 'I love Will Turner' screensaver she sat down so she could write in Will wearing the 'Royal Blue' tee shirt her friend had suggested.

She stared at the screen in shock at how much stuff written there that she was positive she did not write.

"Um, Hello." A voice from behind her said, she jumped up, spinning to see who was there. What she saw was Will Turner, standing behind him was Jack Sparrow, casually leaning up agents a wall.

"Hi" was all she said before hitting the floor with a thud.

*~*~*

"William, I new you were good, but I did not even see you move!" Jack said, then added, "You must be practicing more, you and Elizabeth not getting on well?" fake concern dripping from his voice.

Will glared at Jack, "I did not touch her, I think she fainted."

"Well wake her up!" Jack ordered waving his hands in a 'we don't have all day' kind of way.

Will knelt next to her, taking her shoulders in his hands he shook her gently, "Ashley, wake up, I need to talk to you."

Opening her eyes she starred up at him then wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a kiss.

With a cry Will pushed her away from him, then backed up to a wall.

Jack clapped his hand together, "So you _HAVE_ been having trouble with Elizabeth!"

"What?" a confused Will said. "Oh. NO! Of coarse not!" Turning his attention back the girl in the middle of the room. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you Willypoo!" Ashley said as she started to crawl back the William.

"If you want me to step out for a few minutes Will, I don't mind…" Jack offered waving a hand at the door.

This suggestion was followed by a yells of "No!" from Will and "Yes" from Ashley.

Jack grinned at Will, "You know, if you cant handle this one, I can go get Elizabeth for you, I'm sure she would love to kill this one for you…"

"You just stay out of this Jack, I said I can handle it." Will ran a shaking hand threw his hair trying to get himself under control. He drew his sword, and pointed it at Ashley. "Don't move, I need to talk to you."

"You sure about this Will? You look really pale… worried about what Elizabeth will do when she finds out about that little kiss?" Jack, experienced in the ways of jealous woman, almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Jack, just shut up and let me handle this. Ashley, do you swear to stop righting those horrible stories?" Will asked, trying to get this over with.

"Do you still have it?" Ashley demanded, drooling on the floor as she continued to crawl closer.

" Have what?"

"The hat, the one with the feathers? And the big buckle?"

"Uhhh, yes I do, somewhere. Now please, ans-"

But he was cut off as Ashley jumped up with a squeal and charged at him, instinctively, he raised the sword, Ashley's momentum impaled her on the sword, and causing Will to fall backward on to the floor.

Jack walked over pushed the body off Will with his booted foot. "You all right lad?" Jack asked calmly, studying his fingernails.

"Yes I'm fine." Will replayed, getting to his feet.

"You know, you weren't suppose to kill her 'till after you got her answer."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Will apologized, guiltily.

"That's all right, she won't be writing any of that stuff now." Jack said as he headed for the door, then turned back when he saw that Will was not coming. "Well come on, I want to see you try to explain about that kiss to Elizabeth."

"Jack! You must not tell her!" Will said as he walked up to join Jack by the door.

"Oh, I don't have to, she will know as soon as she sees you that you did something wrong. You're a horrible liar." Jack informed Will sadly.

Will ducked his head, "Fine, let's go."

"Oh, Willypoo, you forgot your sword." Jack told Will as he walked threw the door and back to their world.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N. Sorry for the long wait, but I don't like excuses so I am not going to give any. Sure, I can awes say that I have a life and better things to do then sit around writing this stuff. But cents I don't I may as well just get on with the begging for reviews. There I'm done. Happy? To bad.

Any way, Merry Christmas! 

Myth.


End file.
